


The Miraculous State of Sex As Appreciated By A Newly-Graced, Second-Time Angel

by GlitterDwarf



Series: Post-Episode Fluff Medicine [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 9x09, M/M, holy terror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 15:06:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterDwarf/pseuds/GlitterDwarf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As much as he appreciated his first sexual encounter, it was nothing next to the miraculous revelation of Dean’s body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Miraculous State of Sex As Appreciated By A Newly-Graced, Second-Time Angel

From the first touch, sex had been something of a miracle and fascination to Castiel. His human body shivered and flexed and ached, and her body was hot and wet and moved so nicely. And while the movements were probably wrong, unlearned, in the moment he felt completely lost to the sensation. He later listed off in his head all of the neurotransmitters that had fired, all of the anatomical components of an orgasm. He silently thanked his father for it, and understood—humans can’t experience time, not really, but they can zoom in on those little moments of bliss and live inside them for an impossibly long, beautiful moment. He liked it much better than being drunk, where time spread out too much, was too hazy and was unpredictable. He instead liked riding the crash and ebbing of the climax from sex.

But, as much as he appreciated his first sexual encounter, it was nothing next to the miraculous revelation of Dean’s body. It was safe where the other had been dangerous. There was warmth not only in each other’s bodies (though the heat of sliding into Dean felt overwhelming, especially with Dean squeezing Cas’ hand and huffing out affirmations) but in each other’s breath, in their eyes. The shaking wasn’t in tired and human thighs, but it was in his existence, in his stolen grace, in his being. They were vibrating together, as close as they could be, gazes locked, and experiencing that crash of an orgasm, together.

After the ebb, he let his face hide in Dean’s neck. Dean was gently stroking Cas’ back and pressing kisses to wherever he could reach, whispering prayers and thank-you’s into his newly-angelic skin.

"I know that I don’t have much experience, Dean, but…it’s never been like that."

Dean hummed, and Cas could feel the grin against his shoulder.

"I mean, you said that ‘not all hookups are great,’ but it just felt…"

"No, it was different for me, too, Cas. It was…well. It was us."

Cas pulled back just enough to look at Dean’s face. It was flushed from embarrassment and his mouth was wrestling around a smile. Cas smiled and dipped to drop a kiss on the tip of the blushing nose.

"Let’s get some food."

Cas was pulled back into a hug, but then wrestled out of the bed—Dean’s bed—and manhandled into a robe.

"Angel after my own fucking heart," Dean chuckled. He pulled their hands together, linked fingers, and they set off to rejoin the outside world.


End file.
